This invention relates in general to panel assemblies and, more specifically, to movable panel assemblies for vehicles.
Movable panels are increasingly common in vehicle panel assemblies. Movable panels may include controls, such as for climate, audio, video, or global positioning systems of a vehicle, or may include components such as displays for video or other system components. Movable panels are generally movable between an open position to reveal additional components, such as controls or screens for controlling or monitoring a vehicle system, or such as CD or DVD players, or to reveal storage areas, and a closed position to conceal such components or storage areas or the like. The movable panel may have components, such as controls and/or displays, mounted thereon for use when the movable panel is in either or both of the open and closed positions. To connect the components mounted on the movable panel to the desired systems of the vehicle, the movable panel may have a flat flexible cable extending from a side of the movable panel facing away from the interior passenger compartment of the vehicle. Moveable panels are often pivotably mounted to a housing of the vehicle. In some cases, it may desirable to control the movement of debris when the panel is moved between the open and closed positions.